


The Holy Hell Copulation

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exploration, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8967052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Meg comes to Castiel to patch her up...and it just snowballs from there ;)EDIT: Name changed from 'Clarence and the Sex' to 'The Holy Hell Copulation'. I wanted to call it that originally but I forgot :P





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another rp with me and wincestgoddess. (She did Meg, I did Cas). This is our first foray into Megstiel and anything straight...feedback would be appreciated.

Meg closes the door to the Winchesters motel room and limps her way over to Castiel's room, ignoring the key Sam gave her for her own room. She's fairly certain they're only letting her stay in the same motel because she helped them with Crowley. But she doesn't care about killing the brothers, those days ended with the apocalypse. She winces and holds her side as she knocks on the door. 

Castiel flinches at the knock. He approaches the door warily and looks out the peephole. He rolls his eyes upon seeing Meg's vessel. They must have killed her and put someone else in, thinking he'd fall for it. 

Meg bites her lip when the door stays closed and tries again. She's too weak to just zap her way in, unfortunately. "You're really gonna leave me out here, Clarence?" She slurs sarcastically. "After everything we've been through?" 

Cas is about to turn away when he hears her. His eyes widen and he yanks the door open. "Meg?" He stares. A second later though he reaches out and helps her into the room. 

Part of Meg wants to shove him away and tell him she's not an injured puppy but her wounds protest. "What? You thought Crowley had killed me?" She huffs. "I didn't stick out my neck for the Winchesters to let that smarmy dick get me." 

"I have to confess I thought he had." Cas sighs. He helps her to sit on the bed. "Let me see." 

"Eager to get me out of these clothes?" Meg manages to tug her bloodstained lips to a sultry smirk and snickers at the look he gives her. Slowly she raises her shirt. 

Castiel bites his lip. He kissed her, but now he's not sure how to proceed or if his advanced would he welcomed. 

"Well, Cmon." Meg snaps him out if his thoughts. "Lay your mojo on me, Clarence. I could go to gigantor for this but that would be another level of awkward." 

Cas rolls his eyes and touches the wound, healing it. "There." He steps back. "You are healed now." 

Meg skims her fingers over the healed smooth skin. She grins and wipes her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. "Not bad, angel." He voice drops to a softer tone. She still remembers what she said to Sam. In a truly fucked up way, the angel had wormed his way into her dark, corrupted heart. 

Castiel touches her forehead, cleaning away the blood and dirt and grime. He blushes a little and step back. "You are welcome to stay, if you like." 

Meg thinks of the key to her own room, but looking into Cas eyes makes her dismiss the thought. She gives the bed a considering look. "I think we could both fit, don't you?" 

Castiel tilts his head and considers. "Yes I suppose so." He sits down on the other side. "But angels don't need sleep a that won't be a problem." 

Meg shrugs, tucking her feet up under her on the bed. "Could still keep me company." She grins. "We could move some furniture around." 

Castiel opens his mouth to ask what she means but then a look of understanding comes over his face. "I believe I'm interested in that. I've, ah, never tried it before but I'm sure you can show me." He smiles shyly. 

Meg grins and gets rid of her leather jacket, throwing away. "C'mere, pizza man." She cups the back of his neck and pulls the angel in for a long kiss. 

Castiel chuckles and lets her pull him in, kissing back eagerly. Meg deepens the kiss and tangles a hand in his hair, shifting to straddle his lap. 

Cas instinctively wraps his arm around her waist, cupping her cheek with his other hand as their tongues slide together. 

Meg's hands slide down, tugging at the collar of his trench cost. "I always liked this, but I think I'll like it better on the floor." She murmurs huskily. 

Cas mojos it away, leaving him in his shirt and tie. He smiles faintly and leans in to press hesitant kisses to her neck. 

"Perk of having sex with an angel." Meg smirks and tilts her head, letting out a little sigh at the kisses Cas presses to her neck. 

Castiel nips and nuzzles, places kissing up and down the long column of her neck. Getting a little braver, he tries sucking a hickey. 

A soft grunt escapes her lips and Meg's hands roam up and down his back, settling on his shoulders to push him down into the bed.

Cas goes willingly, slipping his hands under the back of her shirt and pushing it up as she straddles his waist. "May I?" He asks softly, gazing up at her. 

"Yes." She breathes. Meg waits til her shirt is off before starting to unbutton Cas shirt. 

Cas vanishes the rest of his clothes except his underwear. He tries not to stare at Meg's chest but he can't not. He reaches up and touches her breast tentatively, watching her reaction. 

A shiver runs down her spine and she looks down at Cas, her eyes flickering black. "That's right, keep going." She murmurs encouragingly. 

Castiel reaches behind her and undoes the bra clasp, pushing it off. The sight of her bare breasts makes him moan, and he splays one hand between her shoulder blades, pulling her down so he can get his mouth on her nipple. 

Meg moans softly as Cas closes his mouth over her nipple, her back arching slightly. She reaches down and pushes his boxers down, fingers grazing the head of his now bare dick. 

Cas sucks gently, nibbling a little with his teeth. He twitches with a little whimper at the teasing touch. 

Meg gasps when Cas adds teeth, pleasure coursing through her body. She wraps a hand around Cas' dick, rubbing her thumb in circles around the head. 

Castiel pauses with a moan and buries his face in her breasts as he bucks his hips. The new sensation of being touched surges through him and he moans. 

Meg shifts, laying half on top of him and stroking his dick slowly. She cups his cheek with her free hand and closes the distance between their lips in a bruising kiss. 

Cas gasps and moans into her mouth, his usual stiffness melting away as his hips jerk up into her hand. "Meg." He gasps. "Meg-what is this feeling?" 

"Just let go, Clarence." Meg whispers, pulling back with a gentle nip to his lower lip. She kisses a trail to his ear as she strokes him faster. 

Castiel bites his lip hard, throwing his head back and arching up with a groan as he experiences his first orgasm. "Ah, Meg!" He cries out, writhing under her. 

"There you go." Meg purrs, pressing a kiss to his ear as he shivers through the aftershocks. "You're usually so stiff Clarence. I like making you lose control." 

Cas pants through his orgasm, but then he surges up and flips them over. He stares into her eyes a second before dipping down to kiss her neck. "What would you like?" He murmurs against her skin. 

Meg's slightly surprised when Cas suddenly flips them over. Damn that's hot. Licking her lips, she bucks up, trying to create some friction for herself. "Take em off." She gestures to her jeans. 

Castiel sits up between her thighs and mojos away the rest of their clothes. He takes a moment to stare before trailing his hands from her shoulders to bare hips. One hand hesitantly smooths lower, eyes on her face to gauge her reaction. 

"Don't be shy." Meg murmurs, noticing his hesitation. She bites her lip in anticipation as Cas slides his hand lower. 

Cas blushes a little but obeys, sliding his fingers through the neatly groomed pubic hair brier dipping them into the wet warmth of her pussy. 

"O-oh..." Shit. It's been so long. Ever since Crowley got ahold of her, Meg hadn't been able to enjoy many pleasures if her human vessel. She gasps and bucks her hips up when Cas gently circles her clit with his middle finger. "Oh yeah." Her eyes flutter shut with a little whimper as he rubs. 

Cas shifts, laying down next to her and kissing her jaw as he slips a finger into her. He changes his hand position and rubs her clit with his thumb as he moves his middle finger in and out.

"Put another one in me." Meg pants, eyes black. 

Castiel does so carefully, pressing his index and middle fingers in. He kisses up to her ear, licking the earlobe. "Good?" He murmurs. 

"So good." Meg moans. She turns her head to kiss him hard. She reaches down to wrap a hand around his dick, where he's unconsciously grinding against her. "Fuck me, Clarence. Cmon."

Cas moans softly and slowly pulls his fingers away. He kneels up between her thighs and positions the head of his dick. He teases her a little at first, just grinding his cock against her wet folds. His own eyelashes flutter shut. "Ooh...Meg..."

"Stop teasing." She growls, spreading her legs wider and bucking up, making the head of his dick slide in.

Castiel gasps and instinctively slams the rest of the way in. He bites his lip and drops down to his elbows, fisting his hands in the sheets and hiding his face in her neck as he adjusts to the sudden tight heat around his dick.

Meg cries out when Cas slams in and grabs his shoulders. She gives them both a few moments to adjust before whispering. "Move."

Cas doesn't hesitate, immediately shifting his hips and setting a good hard pace. He groans at the feeling and shifts down to take her nipple in his mouth again.

Meg slides her hand down to rub gently at her clit, her moans turning to soft whimpers as Cas moves harder.

Castiel tries not to fuck her too hard but its so good, he can barely hold back. As he slides rapidly toward his second orgasm, he bats Meg's hand away and rubs circles on her clit himself. He's not sure how long he can hold out and he wants Meg to come first.

God, it's so good. Cas is fucking her so hard just like she wants. "Cas- fuck! I'm-" She cuts off abruptly as she arches up and comes with a shout.

Cas groans against her breast at the even tighter clutch of her pussy around him. "Fu-uck, Meg!" He rolls his hips against her as he comes.

Meg groans as she feels Cas come inside her and tangles her hands in his hair, tugging him up for a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Castiel slowly goes limp as she kisses him, slowly relaxing against her. "Should I pull out?" He asks quietly, voice even more gravelly than normal.

"Not yet." Meg pants, smirking at his rough voice. " How was this for your first time?"

"Very satisfying." Castiel smiles, laying his head on her shoulder. "I understand now, why humans do this. It's extremely pleasurable."

Meg laughs and runs her fingers through Cas' hair. She's surprised at herself for the gesture but pretends not to notice she's doing it. "And we're gonna be doing it a lot more, Clarence. Trust me."

Castiel chuckles and lifts up to kiss her. "Good." He kisses her gently, licking into her mouth and tangling their tongues together lazily.

Meg hums softly into the kiss, letting out a little exhale when they seperate. "You can pull out now, hot stuff."

Cas sits up and eases his soft cock out as carefully as possible. He licks his lips as a little gush of come escapes and meets Meg's gaze. "May I..." His blue eyes drift back down to her pink pussy.

"Kinkier than I thought." Meg teases with a grin. She nods though and spreads her legs again, bearing down a little so more come trickles out. "Go ahead, angel."

Cas grins a little sheepishly and settles down on his stomach between her thighs. He presses a kiss to her thigh before licking a broad stripe from her entrance to her clit.

A spark of pleasure surges inside her when his tongue swipes over her clit. "God," She breathes,  
"I'm so glad I came to this motel."

Cas hums and swirls his tongue around her entrance, licking up all the come. He dips his tongue inside, sucking gently.

"You'll be the death of me, angel." Meg moans, hips twitching up and hand finding its way into his hair.

Castiel draws his tongue out and licks up to her clit, flicking his tongue against it teasingly. He licks firmly and nibbles lightly before closing his mouth over her clit and sucking.

"Cas.."Meg moans, arching up off the bed a little. "Fuck, I'm gonna come again." She gasps as he sucks on her clit.

Castiel smirks. He keeps sucking her clit and shifts to slide a finger inside her.

Meg's lips part and a soft stream of moans and whimpers pass. After a minute or two more, her thighs close around Cas head and she shudders as she comes again.

Castiel eases up, licking softly as she shudders and pulling away when she goes limp. He crawls back up her body to kiss her again.

Meg kisses back with a content sigh, but pulls back when she hears the door open.

"Hey, Cas," Dean starts. "Sam and I were gonna-Woah!"

Meg smirks at their shocked faces. Castiel sends them an annoyed bitchface over his shoulder and mojos a blanket to cover them. He tucks his face in Meg's shoulder, ignoring them.

Dean turns to Sam for help, still too shocked. Sam shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Sorry Cas, didn't know you had company. We'll let you be." He clamps his hand around Dean's forearm and leads him out of the room.

"Thank you, Sam." Cas says, a little muffled against Meg's shoulder. He pulls back once the door shuts. "Well, they know now. I suppose."

Meg laughs and rolls onto her side, tangling their legs together. "That bother you, angel face? They were gonna find out anyway, they're your besties."

"I would have preferred they find out a different way." Cas grumbles. "Not because they walked in on us after sex." One hand comes up to push the hair out of Meg's face.

Meg shrugs. "How ever they find out, they're gonna have you banging a demon." She smirks and lets her eyes flicker black, but the sweet gesture from Castiel makes her falter. Damn angel.

"I don't care." Cas says firmly. "Sam fucked a demon. I think he'll understand."

"What about Dean?" Meg cocks an eyebrow and mentally blames her vessel for her pink cheeks. "You do share a profound bond with him." She teases.

"Dean kissed a demon." Cas shrugs. "Besides, he of all people should understand." He gives Meg a look. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Meg rolls her eyes. "Insecure, are we?" She grins though and shakes her head. "Nah, Clarence. I just didn't stay to fight Crowley for the Winchesters, you know?"

"Yes," Castiel smiles. "I think I do." He licks his lips and presses closer for more kisses.

"Good, unicorn." Meg chuckles at the utter confusion on Castiel's face and kisses him again.

Castiel wants to protest but Meg shuts him up with a kiss and he forgets all about it.

Meg lays her head on Cas shoulder when she pulls away a few minutes later. "You thought I died?" She asks quietly. "Is that why you didn't open the door at first?"

"Yes." Cas admits softly. "I thought perhaps they killed you and gave another demon your body to try and fool me." He sneaks his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

Meg tries to ignore the little flutter in her stomach when Cas pulls her close. "How did you know it was me then?"

"No one else would have called me Clarence." He mutters, brushing his lips over her temple. "Maybe angel, but no one else knew about Clarence."

"Huh." Meg muses, a grin stretching across her face. "I wasn't expecting that to be the reason. I was expecting more poetry about my thorny beauty and my face." She chuckles. "Didn't think I'd actually miss that loony Cas."

Castiel chuckles. "No, no poetry today. Apologies." He nuzzles her hair. "Perhaps tomorrow, now that I know what is expected."

"Tomorrow works for me, I ain't going nowhere." She smiles and makes herself comfortable in Castiel's arms.

"Good." Cas murmurs. He snuggles closer and closes his eyes. Maybe angels don't need sleep but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy some with Meg curled up next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, y'all! 
> 
> Sorry there won't be a wincest update this week. Next week though, I'll try to get it up!


End file.
